The vast majority of the subjects treated under this protocol ere part of the NIH FH Regression Study. Half the group were on drug therapy and repeated plasma change and 1/2 on drug therapy only. Subjects undergo coronary angiography at entry, 2, and 6 years. Initially 34 subjects were entered into the study - 17 in each group and twenty-nine underwent the 4 year angiography. Three subjects has bypass surgery, one had a stroke and the other dropped out. This study has now been completed and results will be published.